


A Black Hole in the Shape of a Princess

by Corvicula1979



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Family Relationship - Freeform, Grief, Other, death is Leia because of Carrie, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: Leia dies, far away; Kylo feels it.(Takes place sometime after SW:TFA.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wrote in reaction to Carrie's passing. Yes, I know it's been nearly three months; what can I say, it took a while for it to percolate through my brain and become a ficlet.
> 
> Characters belong to Lucasfilm, not to me.

He felt it the moment she was gone.

 

He was glad he had replaced his lost helmet. There would have been no hiding his reaction from the Supreme Leader, if he'd been in his presence at the time. But he'd only been in the company of General Hux and lesser officers when it happened. His face could not betray his weakness to them because it was covered.

 

He'd always known he could sense her, wherever she was in the galaxy. But he hadn't realized how constant the contact had been. He only realized she had always been there, a presence radiating warmth, kindness and love in the back of his mind, when that presence was gone.

 

He felt it the moment she was gone. First a sharp pain that wasn't his own, a flash of panic, then acceptance. And then nothing, an aching hole where she had been. A hole the size and shape of a princess, a general, a mother, a woman who had always been larger than life.

 

For so many years, he had done cruel, bloodthirsty things to drown out the Light, to give himself over to the Dark, and it had never worked, not for long. He had constantly been torn between two poles, never able to silence the call of the Light. Not even his greatest transgression, his heartbroken act of patricide, had banished it.

 

But now - now. Now under the grey fog of loss and regret all he could feel was Dark. All he could feel was the black hole where her star had collapsed.


End file.
